


Not Even A Spell

by France



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Aromantic, Aromantic Iceland, Asexual Character, Asexual Iceland, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, FrUK, Hufflepuff Common Room, M/M, RusCan - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, ameripan - Freeform, auswiss, gerita - Freeform, several others but u can look @ the relationships, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/France/pseuds/France
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Falling in love isn't like what the stories tell you it's like. Nope, not at all. It occurs over a fair length of time and often enough you don't even realise it's happening. And one day, it just hits you. The realisation just comes crashing through your front door without so much as a knock or a greeting and you're suddenly overwhelmed by the fact that anything and everything this person does is amazing and you cant stand the thought of losing them. You're in so much pain when you see them with somebody else and you feel like bursting out in tears whenever they brush you off as just another lost soul.<br/>That's what falling in love is.<br/>And it fucking sucks ass.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even A Spell

**Author's Note:**

> wwowowowoowowowowowowow this took a while

 Gilbert Beilschmidt was a very unique man. Well, that's not completely accurate. He was a very unique  _boy_ to be more precise. At the age of fifteen, Gilbert was in his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His little brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt tagged along too, once he was of age of course. It was Ludwig's first year at Hogwarts and Gilbert was incredibly excited to show him around, that is if they were placed in the same house though. Gilbert was in Gryffindor, which, according to him, was the  _‘most awesome house ever and if anyone says different I will expelliarmus their ass.’_

He had a feeling that Ludwig wouldn't be in Gryffindor with him, though. In his opinion, he was more of a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw. He thought things through very thoroughly, like a Hufflepuff, and he was very intelligent and passionate about learning, like a Ravenclaw. He was too kind and easily embarrassed to be a Slytherin, and he certainly wasn't outgoing enough to be a Gryffindor. 

 Gilbert chuckled and ruffled Ludwig's hair, which made Ludwig shout at him and hurry to put it back in place as they leaned against a pillar on Platform 9 3/4, waiting for their train.

  “Hey, West, I–” Gilbert started, but paused when Ludwig shoved him lightly. 

  “I told you to stop calling me that.” The younger protested, but Gilbert just shoved him back and laughed.

  “I hope you know that I'm not going to hang around with you everywhere until you get friends. You'll be sitting on your own for the second half of the train ride.” He smiled. He was partially lying, of course. If nobody went to sit by his little brother then he'd take pity and let him ride with them. “I'm just too awesome to be seen with a _Hufflepuff_!” He teased him.

  “Firstly, it's not confirmed that I am a Hufflepuff, secondly, there's nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff, thirdly, you have a Hufflepuff bestfriend anyway, and finally, I don't care. Go and stay with your friends, I like it better on my own anyway.” Ludwig sighed and checked his watch. He'd been sad that dogs weren't allowed as pets in Hogwarts, but he got an owl instead, just like his brother. Gilbert would really prefer a chick, but unfortunately those were not allowed either. 

 The train finally arrived and everybody rushed on, Ludwig going to sit on his own and Gilbert running to sit with two of his closest friends. He opened the door to the carridge and leaned against the doorframe, winking at Elizabeta and giving the finger to Roderich. Elizabeta brought out her frying pan that she kept for special occasions like these and gave Gilbert a threatening look and pose. Gilbert immediately surrendered and ran back to his _real_ closest friends.

  “Hey, are you guys excited about the newcomers this year?” Gilbert asked as he sat down next to his childhood friend in Hufflepuff. “We're fourth years now, that's pretty badass.”

  “Ah.. Si, I- Uh, I don't have any complaints?” Antonio, the said Hufflepuff smiled. “There was one really pretty new boy..” He rested his head in his palms and sighed blissfully, remembering the boy's face clearly. 

  “I don't really care about the first years, they're too young for me.” Francis, Gilbert's friend from Slytherin smiled. “Besides, I'm still after Arthur. I refuse to give up on wooing that pretentious rosbif. I will get him to date me, kiss me at the least and get in bed with me at the most.” He winked. “I can just imagine that little cul bouncing up and down–”

  “Whoa, calm down.” Gilbert chuckled as cut Francis off from saying anymore. “We don't want to know about your un-awesome fantasies about eyebrows.” He lay back on the seat and gazed out of the window. “I'm still after Liz. She's somebody that i'd use a love potion on.”

  “Isn't that like date rape?” Antonio asked as he tilted his head and fished out some money for when the food cart came around. 

  “Nah, i'm too awesome to need something like that anyway. I'll be able to lick her pussy with just myself doing all the persuading.” Gilbert smirked and licked his lips, closing his eyes and imagining it, then stopping quickly and sitting up as he covered his crotch with a bright red face.

  “So it's alright when you talk about sexy things, but it's not when we do it?” Francis raised an eyebrow at Gilbert and shook his head. “Hypocritical Gryffindor. When I make sweet love to Arthur, I'll be sure to send you pictures of him just to piss you off.” 

  “It doesn't count, 'cause Liz is a chick. I don't want to hear about your gay stuff. And I'm sure Artie wont be very happy about you spreading around pictures of him, will he?” The albino asked rhetorically to which Francis just shrugged.

  “Our gay stuff?” Antonio chuckled as he thanked the lady at the food cart and sat back down. “Don't you remember that time I caught you giving Roderich a hickey? You made him cheat on me. I don't wanna know what you guys did after I left.” He picked at his Bertie Bott's every flavour beans and offered one to them both of his friends.

  “That was totally different!” Gilbert took one of the beans, but didn't eat it yet. “I forgot you two were together, and we were just experimenting. We were second years, ja? We _all_ did stupid shit.” 

* * *

  Meanwhile, Ludwig was sitting on his own, reading a book. He was leaning his head against the window when the door slid open and a smiling, feminine looking boy popped his head around to look inside. 

 “Ah, ciao, bello! Would you mind some company?” He asked and Ludwig nodded, a bit astounded that somebody would pay attention to him. 

 “I, uh, I do not mind.. Please sit.” He motioned to the seat opposite and the boy jumped inside, pulling inside another boy who looked fairly like him, except he looked a bit more angry.

 “My name is Feliciano! This is my big brother, Lovi!” Feliciano grinned and hugged his brother, while Lovi pushed him off.

 “It's _Lovino._ I don't want some random bastard calling me that.” He folded his arms and shuffled towards the door. Ludwig blinked a bit and put down his book.

 “My name is Ludwig.. It is nice to meet you.” He held out his hand and Feliciano went to shake it, but pulled it back in shock. Lovino had gasped loudly and pulled his feet up onto the seat, shifting as far away from Ludwig as possible.

 “He- You- He's a potato bastard! Merda tedesco! Abbino bisogno di lasciare, Feli! Ha intenzione di ucciderci!” Lovino shouted and pulled on Feliciano's arm. Ludwig too pulled back his hand, staring at Lovino in confusion and surprise.

 “Calm down, fratello. I'm sure _Luddy_ is harmless!” Feliciano giggled and Lovino and Ludwig were both taken aback from the use of the nickname. “If you're that bothered, then you can go and sit with that older boy who was giving you sexy eyes earlier!” 

 “O-Oi!” Lovino blushed and shook his head. “He was not! Y-You're delusional, idiota..”  He folded his arms and pouted, looking away.

 “Ah.. Are you two first years?” Ludwig changed the subject quickly. “You look rather young..”

 “Si! We're twelve! Lovi is almost thirteen, though.” Feliciano answered. “And you are a first year too, si? I saw you speaking with an older boy earlier, and then that older boy was talking to the other older boy that was flirting with Lovi.”

 “Oh, that was my brother. His name is Gilbert..” He sighed. “If the boy that was looking at you had long, blond hair, I advise you to stay away from him.. Seriously.” He shivered and shook his head.

 “Um, no, he wasn't- he wasn't a blond.. He was a brunette.” Lovino blushed as he remembered him.

 “Ah, then it was Antonio. I could introduce you to him, if you'd like.” He offered and Feliciano stood up, grinning.

 “Lovi is gonna get a boyfriend! That's so cute! I want a boyfriend or a girlfriend as well!” He pet Lovino on the head and the older brother let out a ‘tch’ sound.

 “Just date the potato bastard.” He mumbled and both Ludwig and Feliciano's cheeks lit up bright red. 

 “L-Lovi.. You cant just say that..” Feliciano sat back down and frowned. Ludwig shook his head after a moment and struggled to come up with some words. 

 “It's alright, really, I take no offence.” He held up his hand and took a deep breath. “But I'm not, I'm not gay. Really.” He assured them, and the brothers both tilted their heads.

 “Neither are we!” Feliciano smiled. “I'm pansexual! And Lovi is bisexual!” 

 “Um.. What's the difference?” Ludwig blushed, embarrassed that he didn't know much about sexualities as one may should.

 “Bisexual is being attracted to boys and girls, and pansexual is being attracted to boys, girls, gender-fluid people, nonbinary people, just people of every gender, dumbass.” Lovino rolled his eyes. Ludwig nodded in understanding.

 “Ja, okay.. I'm, I’m straight.” He told them and they both nodded, but Lovino was quite sure that the German wasn't being completely truthful with them. But he respected his privacy and kept to himself. He knew that it was difficult figuring out your sexuality, because hey, he figured out he liked dudes from wanking to several pictures of Paolo Maldini. What? He's going through puberty, give him a break.

* * *

 

 Arthur Kirkland sat in his carriage with his cousins, Alfred and Matthew. He sighed as he overheard their conversation about which was better, hamburgers or pancakes. It was their first year, and if Arthur was being honest, he wanted nothing to do with the two at all. A fourth year wouldn't want to hang around with first years, would they? 

 The train was about fifteen minutes away from arriving at Hogwarts, and it was Arthur's job to remind everyone to change into their uniforms before they reach their destination, otherwise Professor McGonagall was going to have a ”talk” with them for not being organised enough. Arthur stood up and cleared his throat, getting the twins' attention.

  “Unless you want a detention right away, you two better get changed.” He warned the two firmly, then stepped out of the carriage and began to go around, checking the other carriages. He went into each of the carriages without asking, but paused when he got to a certain one. He knocked on it shakily and waited for the go ahead before he went in.

  “Ah, um, yes, hello, Ivan..” Arthur greeted, greatly intimidated. “A-And Katyusha of course.. Um.. I just came to tell you that we're almost there and I would advise you to, uh, to get dressed into your uniforms.. Please..”

  “Oh, da! Thank you, Arthur!” Ivan smiled and waved to him, as did his sister. “Would you like my chocolate frog?” 

  “I- I really must politely decline.. Thank you very much though!” Arthur replied quickly and shut the door as fast as he could,  taking a deep breath and moving on.

  “Assholes,” Arthur greeted Francis, Antonio and Gilbert is his normal manor as he leaned against the door frame. “I think that it's time you get dressed now. And quickly,” he checked his watch. “You have ten minutes before we arrive.” Francis grinned and walked over to the Brit, looking him up and down before blowing him a kiss.

  “I'm already dressed, chérie, are you proud of me?” He got Arthur's hand and kissed it with a wink. “I think I deserve a reward, don't you?” Arthur ripped his hand away and slapped Francis harshly across the face as he blushed brightly. Francis yelped and held his face in pain, looking at Arthur with complete betrayal in his eyes.

  “The- The only reward you'll get is another one of those!” He folded his arms, referring to the act of violence. “B-But, i'll tell you what. If you, Francis Bonnefoy, catch the snitch in the first Quidditch game of the year, then i'll think about giving you a prize.” He covered his face as Francis nodded and bit his lip, then looked back at Antonio and Gilbert. “A-Anyway! You two need to get ready!” He checked his watch again. “You have eight minutes!” He closed the door and went on to the last carriage as Francis sat back down.

  “Guys.” Francis sighed, “I need to train for the Quidditch game. A lot.” Gilbert rolled his eyes dramatically as him and Antonio began pulling on their garments. 

  “Come on, Francis, you're like, the best seeker this school has ever known!” He laughed and Antonio tilted his head. 

  “I wouldn't say that.. Remember that famous guy? Harold Potter or something? I think he was the best!” Antonio smiled widely and nodded as Francis gasped. 

  “It's Harry Potter, you uncultured swine!” The Frenchman looked down and shook his head, truly feeling sorry that someone would not know this. “Anyway, I need to make sure that I catch that putain de snitch.. Who are Slytherin playing?” They both shrugged, not really caring about Slytherin at all. “I actually think it's Gryffindor..” Francis smirked over at Gilbert. “That means i'll have to beat your precious Liz.”

  “H-Hey! That's not fair! She'll get all sad like she always does when she loses and spend like, five hours in the Ravenclaw dorms!” Gilbert sat up quickly, pulling on his socks at the same time. “You cant!”

  “Excusez moi? I fail to see how your love life is more important that mine!” Francis shouted back at him. “I have to win that match, it may be my only chance! Et.. Maybe if she gets upset, you can try be the one to comfort her?” He tried to persuade him, and it seemed as if it worked as Gilbert sat back and nodded after a moment.

  “Fine, but i'm not going to help you. If she finds out then i'll literally be killed.” He shivered and frowned. Francis moved to sit next to him and hugged him tightly, thanking him and giving him a kiss on the cheek, to which Gilbert wiped off immediately and told Francis to not infect him with his ”homo juices.” 

* * *

 The train had finally arrived at Hogwarts, and all of the first years hurried to Professor McGonagall, who led them into the Great Hall, where all of the older students were already sitting. The Professor cleared her throat and clapped her hands, getting everybody's attention. They brought out the infamous Sorting Hat and began to place people into their assigned houses. She brought out a scroll and nudged up her glasses to read from it. 

  “Okay.. Firstly, we have Mr.. Mr. Alfred Jones.” She looked out over the crowd of first years and Alfred excitedly rushed up to the chair, sitting in it happily. Professor McGonagall was about to place the hat onto his head when he spoke up.

  “By the way, Miss, my name is Alfred _F._ Jones, not just Alfred Jones.” He smiled and she hit him across the head lightly with the scroll. She sighed and eventually placed the hat down onto him, and not a millisecond afterwards, the Hat shouted out, “Gryffindor!”

Alfred grinned and fist pumped the air, running down to the Gryffindor table and greeting everybody there as the applause died down. The Professor cleared her throat and began reading from the scroll again. 

  “Next is.. Matthew Williams.” She called out and Matthew slowly and shyly made his say to the chair. He blushed at all of the attention and closed his eyes. She placed the hat on his head and it didn't speak up until after a moment.

  “Well, well.. I'm torn between.. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.. This lad is very shy, but brave too.. Not clumsy or stupid and not outgoing either.. I have to go with.. Gryffindor!” Matthew sighed in relief as he realised that he'd be with his brother and ran over to him, sitting down and greeting the others as he hoped for the applause to go away.

  “Let's see.. Lovino Vargas.” Lovino walked up slowly and sat in the seat, feeling uncomfortable in front all of these people. She placed the hat down and Lovino felt almost scared as it started to move around. 

  “Now, now, this one has to be a.. Hufflepuff!” Lovino grumbled and walked over to the Hufflepuff table, wanting to just curl up into a hole and die from embarrassment. He sat down and found himself conveniently opposite the older Hufflepuff that was eye-fucking him earlier. His cheeks lit up bright red as Antonio started to watch him again, and Lovino didn't even realise when Feliciano came and sat down next to him, babbling on to him about how excited he was. Ludwig then sat down next to Antonio, opposite Feliciano. Feliciano turned his attention to Ludwig and started to carry on talking to him and Ludwig actually took interest.

  The Sorting finally finished and the feast began, everybody tucking in pleasantly and greedily. Lovino couldn't ignore the constant staring that he was experiencing from Antonio.

  “Wh-What do you want, bastard?” He growled at the Spaniard, putting down his sandwhich. “You are creepy! Fanculo voi stessi! Smettila di guardarmi come se fossi un pezzo di carne!” Feliciano gasped and turned to Lovino with a scowl.

  “Lovi! Don't talk like that! The man isn't doing anything wrong!” He pouted and turned to Antonio, who was a bit taken aback. “I'm really sorry about my brother, he- he's got quite the short temper..”

  “It's alright!” Antonio smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. “He's right, I shouldn't have been staring at him.. But he's just really cute.. I could look at you all day, amor..” Lovino's eyes widened and he blushed deeply.

  “You- You don't get to call me that! You cant- You don't have permission to call me that, pervert! I don't even know your name..” He grumbled and continued eating slowly.

  “¡Mi nombre es Antonio!” He grinned and held out his hand to Lovino, who smacked it away. “Ow.. That hurt. You're mean.. Lovi, was it?”

  “It's _Lovino_. And- And Antonio is a stupid name!” He crossed his arms and pouted, looking away. “I don't care if you think i'm mean.. I don't care about you.”

  “Well, Lovi,” He chuckled, using his nickname instead and making Lovino growl. “I think that you will end up caring about me.. You're really cute and I wouldn't mind taking you out on a date. Be in the common room at five.” He blew him a kiss and stood up, walking over to the Slytherin table to have a conversation with Francis.

 Lovino watched him leave with a sigh and finished eating. Feliciano was looking at him with a smug grin, giggling to himself. “I think Lovi has a crush!” He drunk some of his water and winked at Ludwig, who blushed and was incredibly confused. 

  “Crush.. Crush, my ass. If I was going to have a crush on somebody it would be on... I don't know, myself.” He shugged and mentally prayed for his blush to go away. He wondered to himself, should he meet with the Spaniard, or should he stand him up? Standing him up was probably a more suitable choice.. Yes, he'll stand him up. Screw that guy, he doesn't owe him anything! 

* * *

Five o’clock. Lovino was pacing outside the Hufflepuff dormitory and the paintings were really getting on his nerves.

  “I say, young man,” One of the paintings spoke up. “Are you going in or not? There's a handsome lad waiting for you in there, a fourth year! Lucky, lucky, you are. If I were you, i'd get in there before he gives up.” Lovino grit his teeth and sighed.

  “Fine, fine! Let me in then!” He groaned and walked back to the kitchen corridor, tapping the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row in the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff. He walked back quickly and he was let in, taking a deep breath before closing his eyes and walking to the common room. He opened one eye and saw Antonio smiling widely at him, then gasped and let out a squeal as Antonio lunged forward and tackled him to the floor with a hug.

  “Wh-What are you doing?!”  He shouted and tried to push Antonio off of him. Antonio chuckled and held himself up over Lovino. He scanned his eyes over the Italian's face and licked his lips, the fact that he was a horny teenager wasn't really helping him in this case. 

  “You're really pretty, Lovi..” He whispered and Lovino blushed, looking away. “Can I kiss you?” Lovino scowled and took a deep breath, blinking a few times before looking back up at him. 

  “I-I only met you today. You haven't even taken me out yet.” He smiled. “I don't kiss on the first date.” Antonio chuckled and leaned down, cupping Lovino's cheek as they both closed their eyes. But then the door opened and in came Ludwig and Feliciano, catching them red handed. 

  “Lovi!” Feliciano shouted in surprise as he clung onto Ludwig. “What happened to not liking him?” Lovino was sure that he'd never been more embarrassed in his entire life. People came walking down from the bedrooms to see what was going on and they all either gasped or laughed when they saw the situation.

  “I- I don't like him!” Lovino rushed out and Antonio frowned, standing up and pulling Lovino up along with him. 

  “Really?” He tilted his head. “Because I really like you.”

  “You don't even know me.” Lovino spat back at him and walked away, pushing through the crowd and going up to the boy's room. Antonio rubbed his arm and looked around guiltily at everybody. Feliciano walked up to him and smiled up at Antonio. 

  “Don't worry,” He told him, “He likes you.” He smiled and pat him on his arm before following Lovino up the stairs, ushering Ludwig to follow him.

 


End file.
